Best Mistake
by klaylope
Summary: Hearts are muscles. They don't break like bones do. They get torn. And once they're torn apart, they are never the same again. Oikawa Tōru learns this the hard way. When his most trusted person in the world dealt a massive damage in his life, he was never the same again. Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are eithe
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Love may not have been the nicest thing in the world today. It shatters everyone to pieces. It hinders its victims to the fact that it isn't all bliss. It entails a lot of heartaches, a lot of hardships, but when you beat Love at its own game, it sure is worth it.

Unfortunately, only a few beat Love as it is - _because most people are lured by love and all its traps._ There is always more to Love than what meets the eye.

When you fall in its pits, into the deep abyss of nothingness, know that there is no other human being who can help you climb back but your self.

Love's chasm is like a hellhole, a pandemonium, it seems like there is no way out of it but luckily for some, they manage to and they live to tell the tale.

I, Oikawa Tōru, was one of its victims. I experienced the blissful feeling it has to offer, but I also suffered its atrocities, I wasn't smart enough to be elusive, not to fall for its silly tricks.

Up until now, the past still haunts me. It has stayed with me through the years; it didn't let me move forward and go on with my life. I was wondering if, maybe, just maybe, I was one of Love's favorite victims - _considering that he hasn't let me go just yet._

I hate him. I hate the person who put me through this, who drowned me into this deep abyss. Not a day has passed that I haven't been thinking of him. Because despite leaving me hanging, I know deep inside that I still love him. He will always have a place in my heart - _a spot he never gave importance, a spot he left. A spot that now lies bare without his presence and has become an empty void, subconsciously, deeply and undeniably waiting for him to fill these empty spaces again._

I am Oikawa Tōru and this is my story. I still remember what he used to say to me: " _If loving you was a mistake, it's probably the best mistake I have ever made, and I don't mind committing it over and over again."_

This is bullshit. I thought.

I am Oikawa Tōru. _And my best mistake will be the death of me._

•••

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Date Started: March 25, 2016  
Date Finished: April 23, 2016

Copyreader/Editor: ErensHeichou

All Rights Reserved 2016 © Freya Emmanuelle


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
All Too Familiar Voice 

The bright yet comfortable rays of the setting sun brushed through Oikawa's chocolate-brown locks as he gently nuzzled the side of his head against the car's window.

He couldn't help but notice the pleasing sceneries he passed by as he listened to his favorite playlist on his iTouch.

It was a very long and quiet drive to the venue, and Oikawa was just sitting at ease in the back seat, while his trusted driver drove him.

Despite having one ear pod plugged in his left ear, Oikawa could still hear the loud beating of his heart. It grew louder and faster knowing that he's inching closer to his destination.

His mind wandered as he stared aimlessly outside. Oikawa was cut off from his train of thoughts when he heard his phone ring.

He let out an annoyed huff as he groped for it inside his suit's compartment. Kageyama Tobio's name flashed on the screen. He slid it right and answered the call.

"Where are you?" A stern voice greeted him, sending chills down Oikawa's spine. He bit his lower lip as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm on my way Tobio." He replied nonchalantly.

Though Oikawa is very familiar with Kageyama's calm and collected demeanor, he sure knew that he was starting to get in the young lad's nerves. "Oh c'mon Oi! You already missed the wedding ceremonies! Being on time in the reception is the least you could do!"

Oikawa's eyes fluttered close as he heaved a deep sigh. "Is he there?" He gulped as he asked, not knowing if he's ready for Kageyama's answer or not.

"Of course he is." He stated matter-of-factly. "Don't tell me he's the reason the thought of ditching Suga and Daichi's wedding crossed your mind."

Oikawa just pursed his lips, knowing that arguing with Kageyama right now would be pointless. He is right after all.

"I'm already at the entrance! I have to hang up! Bye!" He exclaimed hastily as he dropped the call. Oikawa smiled at his driver genuinely as he opened the door for him.

He immediately gripped the laced box beside him and stepped outside. Taking a deep breath as he eyed the beach.

It was as if his heart was in a race, it beat erratically as he grew uncomfortable with the feeling. The gush of wind from the cold sea breeze making things much worse.

His feet brought him inside the reception area by the shores, his head hung low. He kicked practically every pebble he passed, trying to distract himself from the unpleasant, yet imminent meeting, which, with just the right amount of misfortune, which he undeniably had, was bound to happen.

"Oikawa!" A deep, yet youthful voice made him look up, and he headed to the direction from which the voice came, and to where the owner of the voice was standing.

"Kunimi," he hissed as his lips curved into a smile, pleased with the sight of his former teammate. At Kunimi's back were two young lads: one raven-haired boy flashing a stoic look and a vibrant looking guy, beaming at him while brushing his bright orange locks.

"Finally! You're here!" Shōyō exclaimed lowering his vodka martini in the table as he approached Oikawa.

"Hi there shrimpy!" Oikawa beamed, averting his gaze from Hinata to Kageyama. "What's with that look? I'm already here, Tobio-chan!"

"You jerk!" Kageyama smacked his left shoulder eliciting a wince of pain from Oikawa. "You're still mean as ever!" Oi retorted.

"I thought you'd never come!" Kunimi grunted, arching his brow and crossing his arms in front of him.

Oikawa chuckled nervously as he spoke, "I thought so, too."

"But hey, I couldn't miss Daichi and Suga's wedding! Speaking of, where are they?"

"There!" Hinata pointed at the two and Oikawa immediately excused himself as he headed towards them.

A soothing genre of music from the orchestra enveloped the atmosphere and the guests started dancing, crowding the centermost part of the bay.

Oikawa just chuckled as he snapped his fingers to the beat, not losing sight of the newly-wedded couple.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Oikawa greeted, catching the attention of the two, who acknowledged his presence warmly.

"Captain! Nice to see you!" Daichi happily exclaimed as he enveloped Oikawa into a brotherly hug.

"Nice to see you too, Captain!"

"I thought you'd never come, Oi." The soft-spoken Sugawara sighed in relief.

"Of course I'd come! It's your big day! Congratulations you two!" He squealed like a three-year old child as he extended his present to the couple.

"Congratulations as well on your game yesterday! You're still conditioned as ever! Fifty excellent sets in a three-set match? Just another day in the office for Oikawa Tōru." Daichi lauded as Oikawa chuckled heartily.

"I'm so glad that you're still living up to the 'Great King' moniker! You are really making us setters proud!" Sugawara stated, earning a series of chuckles from Daichi and Oikawa.

"Excuse me sir! Milk bread for Oikawa Tōru!" A jolly dark-toned young man wearing a fancy waiter's outfit butted in with a plate of milk bread on his serving tray, much to Oikawa's delight.

"Wow!" Oikawa exclaimed. "You two were surely expecting me! Even including my favorite meal in the menu!"

Daichi and Sugawara exchanged uneasy looks as Oikawa munched on his milk bread happily.

"Oi! That's not on the menu." Daichi confided. "Maybe there's someone who ordered it for you."

Oikawa's brows arched as he pouted his lips. "Who would order a milk bread especially for me at your wedding?" He asked the two disbelievingly as they shrugged their shoulders and chuckled.

"Hi." A deep voice coming from behind swooped in, making Oikawa's eyes widen. He didn't realize that he already dropped the milk bread he was holding which was now covered in the fine white sands of the beach.

The beating of his heart lurched into a stop. He felt everything around him freeze. The deep and calm voice was immediately recognized by his senses.

He didn't need to turn around to know who the owner of the voice was. He knew, and he knew because it was the very same voice that was with him through all the highs and lows in his life.

It was his constant source of strength. And after three years, he didn't know that the very same voice would still have the same effect on him as it did at the very beginning.

Oikawa's jaw clenched, and his fists balled up so tightly that he was sure his nails would leave imprints on his palms. And with all the hatred he felt for him for the last three years, he spat out his name like poison.

 _"Iwaizumi Hajime."_

 _•••_

 _Chapters 2-11 are flashbacks. Please don't get confused._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
Raging Nerves and Unsettling Jitters 

Oikawa's eyes squinted as he adjusted to the blinding spotlights situated at the arena's ceilings.

The noise was surely deafening and he couldn't help his gaze pacing hastily around the arena. Not a single chair was left unoccupied in the bleachers. It was a sea of dark blue and white in the left part and the colors of the opposing team dominated the right.

It was a series of kaleidoscopic events. Fans were cheering and jeering their hearts out, the sport has really reached the limelight with each generation of players setting up the stage for the upcoming ones.

Volleyball is a team sport with six players playing inside the court. But with the atmosphere enveloping the arena's premises, both teams felt like they have found their seventh man in their respective crowds.

The umpire blew his whistle, making Oikawa cringe faintly. It signaled the start of his eight-second allowance to figure out where he's going to put and what kind of serve he's going to make.

Oikawa heaved a deep breath, his surrounding slowed in motion as he scouted the six players on the other side of the court.

 _Where?_ He whispered to himself as his gaze met Daichi Sawamura. _Of course not!_ He mentally admonished as he chuckled at his own silliness. True enough, he can't give his serve - no matter how powerful it is - to Daichi, he has always been a steady defensive player for his team.

When you serve, always give it to the weakest link and in this case, it's not Sawamura.

The match between Kitagawa Daiichi and Izumitate Junior High is extended to a five-setter. Each team pushing the other to the brink of defeat, but not one of them thought of ever holding back.

A championship would mean a prize for the seniors as they move on to High School, and Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Ikejiri all knew this.

Since it's the final set, it's a race to fifteen points. But the scoreboard reads 14-14. A deuce. One team has to lead the other by two to bag the championship for themselves.

Oikawa was ready to toss the ball high enough for his signature jump serve, his peripheral vision caught the glimpse of a dark-haired boy. His disheveled locks fitting his looks perfectly.

Iwaizumi Hajime smiled at his best friend reassuringly, it was a smile that calmed down Oikawa's raging nerves and unsettling jitters. The moment Iwaizumi smiled at him, Oikawa knew everything will be alright.

Oikawa swung his arms backward and lunged directly at the ball, arching his back for maximum power, using his left hand as pointer and guide for him to make the perfect serve.

He grunted through gritted teeth as he looked at the opposing team's libero passing his powerful serve flawlessly.

The other team was able to execute a nice play, but Kitagawa Daiichi's defensive ace kept Izumitate from scoring.

The ball was high up and Oikawa positioned himself for the set. He eyed Iwaizumi, and it was as if their hearts spoke to each other, no verbal language was needed, their strong bond and connection spoke for themselves.

Oikawa tossed the ball up high and Iwaizumi went for the kill. But the blockers read him very well, his attack was converted into the other team's point courtesy of the defensive end.

A look of frustration was plastered on Oikawa's face. His heartbeat more frantic than before. The other team is now at championship point.

"Sorry Iwa-chan. Was the toss high enough?" Oikawa muttered softly as he hung his head low.

"No Shittykawa! I just messed up my timing, I picked up the ball late that's why I was under it, making it harder for me to penetrate the block. The toss was good as always, but in the next play, give me a B-quick!" Iwaizumi instructed, pumping his fists due to sheer excitement.

Oikawa stared at his best friend in awe, admiring the tenacity and the confidence oozing from Iwaizumi. "We'll get that point back Oi, we got this!" Iwa's hand landed on his left shoulder and Oikawa couldn't help but look at it as he flushed bright red.

"Yeah, we can." He replied calmly as he shrugged the unwanted thoughts away.

Sawamura was on deck serving and luckily, it was a safe serve which the libero received easily.

Iwaizumi hid himself behind the sophomore who's going in for a quick. He ran past him as the ball landed on Oikawa's palm and jumped right behind him, achieving the B-quick he asked a while ago.

The arena erupted as the scoreboard hit deuce again. Iwaizumi lunged directly at the chocolote-haired lad and lauded his toss.

Oikawa chuckled nervously as he shifted his weight on both his legs, trying to balance himself while Iwaizumi was on top of him.

"Let's score some more, Oi!" Iwa exclaimed encouragingly, much to Oikawa's delight.

Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was quivering while he was up front waiting for his teammate to serve. He knew there's a lot of pressure in Oikawa's sleeves right now, and the sight of him uncomfortable made him feel the same as well.

He grabbed Oikawa's hand in a comforting manner and squeezed it gently, calming him down for the nth time. He saw Oikawa flush bright red and he found it cute.

 _No need to worry. We'll finish this together._ He thought, never letting go of Oikawa's hand and his gaze.

The next few minutes passed by so fast that Oikawa lost track of what was happening. The next thing he knew, white confetti showered in the arena like a swarm of butterflies. The loud beating of the drums brought by the cheering squad echoed louder and louder as each second passed by.

His face landed on Iwaizumi's chest as his best friend enveloped him in a tight hug. It sure was what he needed after everything they've been through to get here.

They've done it. They won the championship. They defeated Izumitate in the finals.

"We did it Shittykawa! We did it!" Tears brimmed Iwa's eyes as he chuckled heartily, still not letting go of Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan! Oikawa! Senpais! Thank you!" Their underclassmen approached the two seniors and lowered their heads out of gratitude and respect.

"No, thank you!" The two exclaimed in unison and the team gathered for a huddle.

They were greeted by lots of supporters in their way out of the arena and into their shuttle. Extending their greetings to them for being the champions.

Iwaizumi hastily sat down the window-side, leaving Oikawa pouting. "Iwa-chan! I want to sit by the window!"

Oikawa's whine elicited a chuckle from him, "No Oi, I was here first!" He said firmly but in a joking manner.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa squealed like a baby and Iwaizumi chuckled even more. He stood up in defeat, giving space to Oikawa as he sat by the window.

"I really can't resist your baby antics. You're like my baby!" Iwaizumi exclaimed making Oikawa flush bright red.

He sure can't understand his best friend. This is probably one of the rare events where he displays his soft facade. Iwaizumi was always mean to him, but nonetheless, he deeply cared for Oikawa.

"No, I'm not a baby!" Oikawa rolled his eyes at him and Iwaizumi scooted closer, Oikawa can now smell his perfume, still clinging to him after the grueling match.

"Sometimes you are. Sometimes you become my baby." He teased and Oikawa wasn't sure if he gave emphasis on the 'my baby' part or not.

Being this close to Iwaizumi made Oikawa feel something unusual. He felt giddy and an exhilarating feeling swooped inside. He couldn't understand what it was, he couldn't formulate and put it into words. But he is sure that he was happy. So happy.

They were interrupted when Iwaizumi's phone beeped. It was a message from his mom, and he opened it immediately.

 _"Congratulations son! You did it! Bring Oikawa with you here at home! His parents are here, we need to celebrate!"_ Iwaizumi read the message softly but audible enough for Oikawa to hear.

"Yehey!" The boy on his left squealed and he eyed him stoically. "Stop being so cute!" Iwaizumi hissed and Oikawa's eyes widened, much to the delight of Iwaizumi.

Him being caught off guard and left dumbfounded was Iwaizumi's guilty pleasure. It's very rare to see him like that, because he was always messy and annoying.

The ride was long and quiet inside the shuttle and Iwaizumi unconsciously rested his head on Oikawa's shoulder. A smile crept up on his face as he saw his best friend, sleeping soundly by his side.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
The Best In Me 

Oikawa shut his eyes and covered both his ears with his hands - his actions were brought upon by the loud clanging in the room.

His eyes widened as he saw the shards of glass scattered all over the floor. "Oikawa-kun? Are you all right there, Honey?" Iwaizumi's mom asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes Iwaizumi-san, I'm perfectly fine. I just broke a wine glass here. Sorry!" He assured her as he stooped down and began to gather the fragments in his hand.

"You should be more careful next time dear!" He heard his mom shout from the dining area and Oikawa just chuckled at his own clumsiness.

"Shit!" He cussed under his breath as he squeezed his index finger, staring blankly at the cut one of the fragments made.

He heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen until in peripheral vision, he caught the sight of his best friend, standing right behind him.

Iwaizumi bent down to Oikawa's level and gently grabbed his wounded finger. "Let me see." He hissed as he looked at Oikawa's cut, a look of concern written all over his face.

Oikawa was caught off guard when Iwaizumi sipped the little amount of blood coming from the cut. "You should be more careful next time," he reprimanded. His stern voice sending chills down Oikawa's spine.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Iwaizumi arched his brows as his met Oikawa's gaze, the latter was just staring back at him, unable to utter a single word.

Iwaizumi reached for the first aid kit in his far-left, taking out wads of cotton and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Oikawa grimaced at the sight of the alcohol and started whining like a child.

"Iwa-chan! No alcohol!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa's expense as he moistened a ball of cotton with the liquid. "Iwa!" Oikawa squealed again in a pleading manner, earning a glare from the boy in front of him.

Iwaizumi dabbed and brushed the cotton gently against the wound, tears already threatened to fall from Oikawa's hazel eyes. "You blow! You blow!" Oikawa sniffed as his vision became blurry with his tears.

"Okay, okay geez!" Iwa let out a huff of annoyance as he agreed to Oikawa's request. "Quit whining like a baby. It's very irritating!"

"You're so mean!" Oikawa retorted, wiping the tears away with his other hand. "You're so mean! Nye nye!" Iwa mocked, as he earned a disappointed look from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi helped Oikawa stand up as he finished cleaning up the mess he made a while ago. Oikawa just stared at him blankly, unable to hide the shock and the eerie feeling he felt due to Iwaizumi's unexpectedly sweet actions.

"C'mon, let's finish dinner." Oikawa followed his best friend back to the dining area where they found their parents still conversing on various topics.

"Took you long enough." Oikawa's father joshed, a smug look on his face. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat across each other as they finished the food left on their plates.

"So, what are your plans for High School Iwaizumi-kun?" Oikawa's mother asked.

"I plan to go to Aobajōsai, Oikawa-san!" The young lad beamed, showing feelings of excitement.

"Wow! That's another powerhouse school!" Oikawa's mom squealed. "So you'll be going separate ways for the first time eh?" She added, averting her gaze from Iwaizumi to her son.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened at her statement as he eyed his best friend, his look asking for confirmation.

"Oikawa here is thinking of going to Shiratorizawa! He passed the test he took last week and their volleyball club is already expecting his services." Oikawa's father stated.

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi as he hung his head low, a look of disappointment plastered on his face. "Mom, Dad I-I still have to think about it. I'm not sure yet." Oikawa replied, not taking his gaze off the young boy across him.

Iwaizumi's expression remain unchanged. It looked like he was trying to internalize and process everything he just heard. "That's sad. I thought you guys will be together 'till college." Iwa's mom divulged, patting Iwaizumi's back in a comforting manner.

"E-Excuse me for a second." Iwaizumi spoke softly but it was audible enough for all of them to hear.

His feet led him to the pool side - moonlight illuminated its waters, making it sparkle a little bit. He sat along its rim and dipped his feet in the lukewarm waters.

Iwaizumi felt a pang in his chest. The thought of him and Oikawa separating for the first time was just too much to take in. He had always been his confidant. He saw him grow into the guy that he is right now.

He was with him through all their ups and downs and frankly, Iwaizumi cared for him more than he cared for himself. He did almost everything with him - with Oikawa by his side. He protected him from his bullies way back, he was a big brother to him. In fact, he treated him as more than that.

It couldn't be denied that Oikawa got most of the benefits in their friendship, but to hell with that. He didn't care. He loved what they had. He loved every single bit of it.

He loved protecting Oikawa. Keeping him safe and sound all the time became Iwaizumi's habit through the years aside from playing volleyball. Oikawa's happiness equates to his' anyway.

He had this strong connection with him, and not just because they've known each other since practically the dawn of time, but because they had a common ground; they were very passionate about the sport they loved.

The thought of them separating for the first time made him very sentimental. It would mean that he'd lose the one person he has always looked out for. It was equivalent of losing a part of himself.

Oikawa may be annoying given his childish antics, but boy, those childish antics were Iwaizumi's happy pill. They would always lift his mood during his bad days. He may look annoyed and irritated on the outside, but deep inside, his feelings would tell him otherwise.

"You didn't finish dinner." Oikawa's soft voice sent tingling sensations to him. The chocolate-haired guy sat beside him and stared aimlessly at the night sky. "It's so beautiful." He remarked, earning a faint chuckle from Iwaizumi.

"It sure is!"

Silence enveloped them and provided them a quiet, comforting atmosphere. Neither of them mustered a single word. They were just listening to each other's heartbeats, their skin pressed against each other.

They could hear the wind blowing, and the chirping sounds emanating from the crickets around them.

"So..." Iwaizumi stopped midway through his sentence, trying to find the right words to say, "...g-good luck in Shiratorizawa! You'll make their team even more formidable."

Oikawa chuckled heartily, earning dagger looks from his best friend. "I'm not going there Iwa-chan! Don't be silly!"

"What? What do you mean you're not going? You'll bolster their roster! You'll easily emerge as champions! That's your dream!" Iwaizumi exclaimed.

"That's _our_ dream." Oikawa corrected, giving emphasis on the word 'our'. "Any championship that isn't shared with you is worth nothing to me, Iwa-chan. I want _u_ s to be champions, not just me, and I want _us_ to fulfill _our_ dreams, _together...like we always do._ "

Iwaizumi didn't know whether he should feel happy or disappointed with what he just heard. "Your mom said–"

"I don't care what mom said. I just know that I'm not going there." Oikawa said with finality.

"W-Why?"

 _"Because you're not going there with me."_ He confided. An expression of both shock and disbelief struck Iwaizumi's face.

"I want to be with you. I want to be on the same side of the court as you. I just want that, and nothing else." Oikawa smiled as he looked at Iwaizumi, his face still disoriented.

"W-What are you saying you dumbass? Of course you'll go there! It's not everyday that a big opportunity like this knocks on your door! Turning down the offer would be absurd!" Iwaizumi exclaimed through gritted teeth, his expression softened when he saw Oikawa's disappointed and sad look.

"D-Don't you want to be with me in High School, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, heaving a deep sigh as he waited patiently for his answer.

"Of course I want to be with you..." Iwaizumi stared at his reflection in the water. "...but what's best for you is always the top priority, Oi!"

 _"Playing with you is what's best for me Iwa-chan. You bring out the best in me. I realized that earlier, when I almost messed up, but your gesture calmed me."_

"What gesture?" Iwaizumi's expression was blank. His best friend shook his head in disbelief as he let out a huff of annoyance.

"The gesture!" Oikawa rolled his eyes which irritated Iwa. "Could you be more vague?" He retaliated with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"W-When you h-held my..." Oikawa stopped midway, indecisive as to whether he should finish his sentence or leave Iwaizumi hanging.

"When I held your what?!" Iwaizumi groaned, growing impatient. "Geez Shittykawa! You need to learn to finish your sentences!"

"When you held my hand you idiot!" Oikawa glared at him, making Iwaizumi cringe. "Since when did you become slow at picking up? Don't make me say it because it's so..."

"It's so what?" Iwaizumi was still oblivious as ever.

"AWKWARD!" Oikawa exclaimed as he nudged Iwa's arm.

"Oh," was all Iwaizumi could muster at the moment.

"I almost lost my sanity back there! But thanks to that little gesture of yours, I was able to regain composure! You see, being with you is what's best for me, Iwa-chan. Please don't fail to realize that." Oikawa sighed, leaving Iwa staring at him in awe.

Iwaizumi tucked a few longer strands of Oikawa's hair behind his ear. "Don't waste a big opportunity, Oi."

 _"I wouldn't label something as an opportunity especially if it keeps me away from you."_ Oikawa said subconsciously, making Iwaizumi pull him into a tight hug.

"You made me so happy tonight!" Iwaizumi confided as he broke free from the hug. Oikawa's red face changed his delighted expression immediately into a puzzled one, "Why are you blushing? It's so gay!"

"Eh? You're the one who went all sentimental just because you thought we'd be going our separate ways in high school. Who's gay now, Hajime?" Oikawa joshed.

"Shut up, Crappykawa!" He retorted, earning a chuckle from his best friend. They shared a few good laughs by the pool-side and eventually they lost track of time. They always had the best times in their lives when they were together.

 _"You know, sometimes I think that there's something going on between those two; something deeper, something beyond their friendship."_ Oikawa's mother remarked as she and Iwaizumi's mom both watched the two from a distance.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right!" Iwaizumi's mom agreed. The two of them laughed at the thought as they headed back inside the house.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
Team Outing 

"No, you can't Kunimi! This seat is reserved for Oikawa!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the rookie for the nth time that day. The freshman was convincing Iwaizumi to let him sit beside him for fifteen minutes already.

"Oikawa senpai is probably not coming! It's thirty minutes past 9:00, and we're supposed to be here by 8:30. He's an hour late already!" Kunimi twiddled with his fingers and stared aimlessly at his feet, as if there was something interesting down there.

Iwaizumi pursed his lips at the thought as his eyes fluttered close in frustration. _Where the hell is that idiot?!_ He thought, slightly massaging his temples.

"Iwaizumi-senpai! Please let me sit beside you!" Kunimi's voice faltered as tears brimmed his chinky eyes. The sight made Iwaizumi feel guilty, but he was adamant that Oikawa is coming and that the seat beside him should only be reserved for him.

"For the last time, Kunimi: no!" Iwaizumi snapped, making Kunimi cringe a little bit. "Oikawa is coming, and he's sitting beside me!"

The freshman just sighed in defeat as he trudged his way towards the end of the shuttle, sitting beside Kageyama Tobio, another first year student in Kitagawa Daiichi.

"What happened back there?" Kageyama asked as he eyed Kunimi, who was embarrassed in front of his teammates a while ago.

"Iwaizumi-san won't let me sit beside him. He still thinks Oikawa-senpai is coming." Kunimi replied in a faint voice, but it was still audible enough for Kageyama to hear.

Kageyama scratched his nape as he arched his brows at Kunimi, "Why don't you want to sit at the back anyway? Do you have a problem with me?!"

Kunimi's eyes widened as he shook his head vehemently, "No! It's nothing like that Kageyama-kun, I just get dizzy when I sit at the far-end of the shuttle. I might throw up on the way."

Kageyama's expression was distorted at the thought of Kunimi throwing up. He immediately stood up and shouted at Iwaizumi from the back, "Oi! Iwaizumi-senpai! Please let Kunimi sit at the front. He says he gets dizzy when he sits at the back and might throw up!"

Indistinct chatters filled the atmosphere of the shuttle, repulse was evident in all of their faces because of what Kageyama said.

"Fine! You two, transfer here! Oikawa and I are sitting in the back!" Iwaizumi grabbed his backpack as he headed towards the back of the shuttle. He was already cursing Oikawa mentally as of the moment.

"Is everyone here? We're about to leave in a few minutes!" A tall yet slouchy guy entered their ride. He was already in his tank top and Hawaiian shorts.

Kitagawa Daiichi's team manager took out his notebook and started checking the team's attendance. "Oikawa Tōru? Is Oikawa Tōru here?"

"Not yet sensei..." Iwaizumi replied through gritted teeth as he rested his head on the headrest.

"What do you mean 'not yet' Iwaizumi-kun? It's almost 10:00, if he's not here in fifteen minutes, we're leaving him!" The manager exclaimed firmly, making Iwaizumi jump off his seat.

"Fifteen minutes you say, Sensei?" He asked, and the slouchy man nodded his head in response.

Iwaizumi ran as fast as he could off the shuttle and headed out of the campus. _It's a weekday, Oikawa's probably in his apartment right now, and not in their house._ He thought to himself as he focused his attention on the road.

Oikawa's apartment was six blocks away from the school and Iwaizumi arrived there in a jiffy. He took the key from under the doormat and hastily shoved it inside the keyhole, unlocking the door, and headed upstairs to where Oikawa's room was.

Iwaizumi barged in without even knocking and what he saw enraged him more. Oikawa was still in his nighties and under his duvet, sleeping.

Iwaizumi fumed red as he dove into the bed, strangling Oikawa, finally waking him up. "HOW COULD YOU NOT WAKE UP EARLY, YOU IDIOT?!" Iwaizumi snapped as Oikawa tried to get Iwa off of him.

"I-Iwa-chan...I-I can't..." Oikawa was having difficulties in finishing his sentence as Iwaizumi's well-toned arms tightened around his neck.

Iwaizumi finally loosened his arms around Oikawa as the chocolate-haired lad started to turn faint purple. Both of them were panting and catching their breaths already.

"ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?!" Oikawa exclaimed as Iwaizumi threw dagger looks at him.

"You're lucky I didn't." He replied coolly as he stood up and placed his arms on his waist. "Why are you still in bed, Shittykawa?"

"So? Why should I be out of bed early, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa cocked his brow as he crossed his arms in front of him, but his expression softened when he saw Iwaizumi glare at him madly.

"It's the team's outing today, you idiot!" Iwaizumi grabbed the pillow nearest to him and threw it to Oikawa, which he was able to evade.

"Oh..." Oikawa's brows arched as he thought deeply, "...that's today?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Iwaizumi threw his signature dagger looks at Oikawa, who seemed very much affected by it. If looks could kill, Oikawa would have been dead by the moment.

"Give me a moment. I'll just pack my things and take a shower." Oikawa said calmly, as he searched for some beach attires.

"No! You freshen up, I'll pack your clothes, and be quick!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as he reached for Oikawa's favorite backpack on top of the cabinet.

Oikawa was glued on his feet as a wide smile crept up his face, feeling ecstatic at what he just heard. "You'd seriously pack for me, Iwa-chan?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, so you better hurry!" Iwaizumi checked his wrist-watch, and let out a huff of annoyance. "We only have seven minutes left to catch the shuttle. They'll leave us if we don't get there in seven minutes."

"Yes, sir." Oikawa rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He was humming a mellow tone and enjoying his bath when he heard Iwaizumi shout from the other room, telling him to shower faster.

Oikawa changed into clean clothes and went downstairs where he found Iwa sitting impatiently on the couch. "Let's go!" The spiky-haired guy exclaimed as Oikawa grabbed the bag of chips nearest to him.

The two made it on time and climbed aboard the shuttle, going to their seats in the back. Oikawa was clearly enjoying the view while Iwaizumi was busy playing his favorite game on his phone; Oikawa noticed this after a short while and he nudged his arm faintly.

"Can I play?" He asked politely and Iwaizumi remained silent, eyes still focused on his phone. "Iwa-chan!"

"Don't talk to me." He emphasized every word he uttered, which annoyed Oikawa a bit.

"I'm sorry that I forgot about all of this." Oikawa pouted, playing with a few strands of his hair. Iwaizumi chose to ignore him, which made him gloomy for the rest of the trip.

They arrived at their destination and the whole team shrieked in delight. Most of them scrambled out of the shuttle and into the bay.

The second-year players, the team's troublemakers were already submerged in the cool waters. Some of them were playing, and some were paying close attention to the girls in their summer bikinis. They looked like psychotic perverts as a matter of fact.

The first years, namely Kageyama, Kunimi and Kindaichi were just observing the place and appreciating the ambience and the fine weather they had for the day.

"Let's go, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shrieked as he pulled Iwaizumi by his wrist, his eyes still glued on his phone.

Oikawa felt a little bit of disappointment when Iwaizumi took his hand from his grip, giving him cold glares. "Don't touch me Tōru!"

Oikawa figured that he might be serious about this 'silent treatment' thing because Iwaizumi rarely calls him by his first name. He sighed as his eyes became watery.

"Oy! Team! Place your stuff in your respective rooms. I already checked us in!" The team manager shouted from afar, and the volleyball team rushed into the beach house, except for the second-years who had to change into dry clothes first.

"Iwaizumi-kun! Since you and Oikawa-kun are the seniors, you two get a separate room, the room smaller than ours, the rest of us will be staying together in the bigger one." The team manager beamed as he gave the key to Iwaizumi who was a bit hesitant in accepting it.

Oikawa who overheard the conversation smiled. The smile faltered however when he saw Iwaizumi who looked disappointed.

"Can't I stay with you guys? Oikawa will be fine in the other room." Iwaizumi replied nonchalantly as he averted his gaze from their manager to Oikawa, who was twiddling with his fingers, pretending that he didn't hear a thing he just said.

"No, the decision's final and irrevocable." The team manager said with finality, as he turned his attention to the rest of the team.

Iwaizumi headed upstairs with Oikawa following close behind. There was an eerie silence between the two of them, not one of them uttering a single word.

 _Iwa-chan is just so mean! He picked me at my house personally just to give me this silent treatment. He's just so mean!_ Oikawa thought to himself, swallowing the lump forming in his throat and trying his very best not to shed a single tear.

He was busy thinking what he did wrong that he tripped on one of the steps and fell forward, knocking Iwaizumi who was in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Iwaizumi fumed red, engulfed in rage, as he pushed Oikawa aside.

"Gomenasai! Iwa-chan! I'm too clumsy!" Oikawa's eyes fluttered to a close as he quivered in fear.

"J-Just be careful next time." Iwaizumi, who was caught off guard at the sight of Oikawa shaking, just shrugged his anger away and continued to trudge his way up to their room.

"Iwa-chan, do you have sunblock?" Oikawa asked nicely, as he looked at Iwaizumi, who was placing his stuff inside the closet.

"Why would I bring sunblock?" Iwaizumi asked nonchalantly and Oikawa realized that Iwaizumi can be very stupid sometimes.

"To protect your skin from the sun?" He replied, a hint of sarcasm evident in his tone.

"I said no! I don't have sunblock!"

"Why are you so mean? Why are you not talking to me?" Oikawa pouted like a child, as Iwaizumi started to change into his beach clothes.

"H-Hey! Don't strip in front of me!" Oikawa remarked, covering his eyes with both his hands.

"You're a guy! Stop reacting like a sissy!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him for the nth time and Oikawa started with his childish antics again.

"Why are you so mean?" He asked one more time.

"Why do you talk so much?" Iwaizumi trudged his way to the door and outside the beach house. He dove into the sea himself and had fun with his other teammates.

Oikawa was left at the shorelines, playing with the sands.

The day went by fast for the recently crowned champions of the Junior League. A week had passed since they bagged their championship, but the thought of it still hasn't sunk in for most of them.

The day went by with Iwaizumi not talking to Oikawa, despite the latter's efforts to reach out to the other boy.

It was already dark outside and the team decided to build a bonfire, sing camping songs from their camping experiences and share a few good jokes and stories with each other. Oikawa, on the other hand, was very sad as he stared blankly at his marshmallows, which almost melted because of their close contact with the heat.

A few moments later, he stood up and dusted the specks of sand off his shorts. He went to Iwaizumi's side who noticed his presence and started giving him mean looks.

"What?!" Iwaizumi snapped, irritated by Oikawa's presence. "Let's go get some ice cream!"

"Why don't you go get ice cream yourself?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and Oikawa hung his head low.

"Can you at least come with me?" Oikawa spoke softly, but it was audible enough for Iwaizumi to hear. He scratched his nape as he patiently waited for Iwaizumi's answer.

"You can do it. You're big already." He said nonchalantly, and Oikawa was left with no choice but to go by himself.

He turned the knob and opened the door of the freezer room. He let out a faint _'woah'_ when he found out how big and cold it was inside.

It was his first time in a freezer room and he couldn't help but feel giddy. He grabbed a few pints of ice cream. All their expenses will be shouldered by the school as a reward for them, anyway.

Oikawa's jaw dropped at the sight of the door knob knocked off its place. It was lying on the floor and Oikawa immediately dropped the pints and grabbed the knob, trying to attach it again.

His actions were to no avail and he started panicking. He is trapped inside a spacious room, for Pete's sake, and the temperature probably dropping to zero degrees.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Oikawa started screaming in panic, but it seems that no one from the staff was in the vicinity.

He continued to shout for help until he finally gave up. His whole body shuddered as the cold started to bother him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**  
Words Left Unspoken 

Iwaizumi smiled as he watched his teammates have fun. Playing with them was surely an emotional rollercoaster. After two years of being on the losing end, they've finally won a championship.

Iwaizumi could still recall their last match in great detail. He could still feel the feeling of fulfillment whenever he scored or whenever he saw someone from his team step up.

Iwaizumi could still recall how shaky he felt while executing his serves. He could still recall the jittery feeling of being under pressure.

He could still recall how pumped up they were whenever their crowd cheers. He can still recall every huddle, every time out, and every pre-game ritual they had.

It was as if the championship match had happened yesterday.

A smile crept up his face as he relished every single moment of that match. It was grueling, it was very challenging - but it was worth it.

Iwaizumi opened the bag of chips next to him and realized it was the one Oikawa brought earlier. His face immediately distorted when Oikawa's presence was nowhere to be felt. He hadn't come back yet, and Iwaizumi started to grow weary.

"Iwaizumi-senpai!" Iwaizumi came back to his senses when Kindaichi called for his attention. "I was wondering if you could grab a can of soda for me inside the cooler," the first-year student asked politely.

"Thanks." Kindaichi flashed a huge grin at his senior as he opened the soda can, causing it to emit a hissing sound. He was quite enjoying the night with his fellow freshmen Kunimi and Kageyama. The three of them were talking about last week's championship and other stuff that had something to do with volleyball.

Iwaizumi pursed his lips as his mind began to wander again. His heartbeat started to beat frantically, an eerie feeling swooping inside of him. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew there was something wrong happening at the moment.

His thoughts were cut off when their team manager sat beside him. He was wearing a hot pink summer hat, and a pair of sunnies on, even though it was already night time.

"Are you enjoying all of this, Hajime?" The team manager asked in his flirty voice, his hand caressing Iwaizumi's leg. Iwa looked at the hand touching him with a disdainful expression. He never liked the presence of their gay-ish and perverted manager.

"Uh...yeah!" Iwaizumi replied awkwardly as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, cold sweats starting to drip from his body.

"So..." The manager let out a faint chuckle, as he ran his fingers in circles on Iwa's legs; his actions gave Iwaizumi chills because he knew he was already harassed, "...I guess you didn't want to share a room with Oikawa, right? What if I just share the separate room with you?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened as he quickly got up to his feet, "I-I prefer Oikawa, sensei. Excuse me!"

He trudged his way back to the beach house when he heard their manager shout from the back, "Where are you going Hajime?!"

"I'm just going to get Oikawa!" He replied, as he mentally cursed himself and the team manager. He knew he should've left the moment he arrived.

Iwaizumi didn't know where he was going, so he just allowed his feet to take him anywhere inside the beach house until he remembered what he said. _Right, I have to get that idiot! He's been gone for too long!_ He said to himself as he approached the blonde receptionist, who flashed a flirty and demure smile.

 _Why is there always someone trying to flirt with me everywhere I go?_ He rolled his eyes at the thought and tried to look polite in front of the receptionist.

"Can I ask where can I get some ice creams here?" He tried to sound courteous but the irritating feeling failed him.

"It's at the end of the lobby, sir. Just go left and you'll find the freezer rooms," the blonde girl replied, and Iwaizumi quickly followed the directions she said.

"Oikawa, you bastard!" He tried to call for him when he was already in front of the freezer room. "Oikawa!"

Iwaizumi grabbed the knob when he didn't hear any response, only to find out it was locked. "Hey, Shittykawa! Are you there? Answer me!"

Iwaizumi started to feel cold as he grew weary. He could already hear his heartbeat as each second passed by without hearing any response from Oikawa. He didn't know if the chocolate-haired guy was just playing some joke on him, or he could be in trouble.

"Oikawa! Answer me! It's not funny anymore!" He shouted one more time as he scooted closer to the door, leaning his left ear on it.

"I-Iwa-chan...h-help!" His eyes widened in shock when he heard a faint voice, the owner of which was probably Oikawa.

"OH CRAP!" Iwaizumi cussed when he realized his best friend has been locked inside for quite some time now. He started to panic, all ideas abandoning him. He had a light bulb moment when the janitor passed by with a mop on his hands.

Without asking permission, he grabbed the mop from him, his actions startling the beach house personnel, and making him scratch the back of his head. With all his might, Iwaizumi yanked the knob off the door and quickly opened the freezer room. An expression of both shock and anxiety struck the janitor's and his face.

Oikawa's whole body shuddered, and he was as pale as snow, lying almost lifeless on the floor. Iwaizumi quickly bent down to his level and grabbed both his hands, rubbing them against his and warming them with his breath. "O-Oi! Stay with me!" He said to him faintly, as he averted his gaze from Oikawa to the janitor who was still glued to one spot, looking at them with anguish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! GO GET SOME HELP!" Iwaizumi snapped, startling the janitor as he scampered on his way to get some assistance.

"Oi! You better not pass out, you idiot!" Iwaizumi enveloped his arms around him, squeezing himself tightly to Oikawa, sending off some body heat. "Shit!" He started to grow impatient and wanted to get help himself, but he couldn't just leave his best friend freezing to death.

"I'm sorry! I should've come with you!" He was already feeling remorse, and his heartbeat went even more ballistic than earlier.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa called out and Iwaizumi looked at him tenderly, concern evident in his eyes. Oikawa smiled at him, as his eyes started to flutter close.

"Why are you smiling you idiot?!" Iwaizumi arched his brow as he gently slapped Oikawa's cheeks. "Hey! Don't pass out!"

"Grrr!" Iwaizumi groaned, as he carried Oikawa gently in his arms, exiting the room and heading towards the reception area, where he saw paramedics also coming their way.

"Help him!" He shouted as the resort's medical assistants took Oikawa from him, placing him on the stretcher.

The whole team entered the main building, all looking worried for their senpai. "What happened?" Their coach approached and asked Iwaizumi, who was still mad at what happened to Oikawa.

"He got locked in the freezer room for a couple of minutes, Coach." He replied through gritted teeth as his jaws clenched, balling his fists tightly.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?!" He snapped at the staff, who were all gathered in the main lobby after what happened. "NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU HEARD HIM SCREAMING FOR HELP?! WHAT KIND OF WORKERS ARE YOU?!" Iwaizumi finally lost his temper as tears started to brim his eyes.

"S-Sorry, sir, it will never happen again." The receptionist started to quiver as her voice broke midway.

Their coach tried to calm Iwaizumi down, but his actions were to no avail when the young boy's expression remained unchanged. His teammates and manager saw how angry he was as well, so all of them maintained a safe distance from him.

"If something happens to him, I'm going to talk to the owner of this resort and tell him how irresponsible his employees were!" Iwaizumi pointed his finger at all of them, sounding authoritative. The crew apologized one more time to the team and their coach as they continued on to their respective duties.

Iwaizumi ran his hands down his face, cupping it in sheer frustration as he sat down on one of the couches. He saw his coach talking to the receptionist, asking pardon for the scandal. _Crap! This wouldn't have happened to him if I was there._ He thought, mentally cursing himself. He came back to his senses when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and saw Kageyama Tobio, smiling at him in hopes of comforting his senior.

"He'll be fine, Senpai." Iwaizumi uttered a soft 'thanks' as Kageyama went back to his teammates, sitting at the long couch with their manager.

After a few minutes, he decided to go to the infirmary where Oikawa was, and the nurse told him that Oikawa will be spending the night in there. Iwaizumi went to their room, freshened up and changed into clean clothes before heading to the infirmary again, deciding to stay by Oikawa's side until he wakes up.

•••

"Ugh!" Oikawa let out a soft grunt as his hand landed on his head. It was pounding really hard and the pain was really tormenting. He tried to recall what happened last night and remembered how his head felt like it was freezing.

The thought of last night made Oikawa quiver a little bit, but his nerves calmed down when he felt a hand squeezing with his own. He turned to his left and saw Iwaizumi's fingers intertwined with his - he was still in a deep slumber with only his head resting on Oikawa's bed and the rest of his body situated uncomfortably on a stool.

Oikawa smiled subconsciously at the sight of his best friend by his side. He didn't remember much of what happened last night, but he was able to recall himself being wrapped in Iwa's arms and Iwa scolding the staff, while he was carried in the stretcher.

Oikawa felt a peculiar feeling washing over him, feeling his cheeks heat up after recalling those incidents. There was a tingling sensation inside his stomach, as if butterflies were swarming in there.

Iwaizumi grunted a little bit, his voice husky and hoarse which Oikawa found very attractive. He couldn't elaborate what he was feeling as of the moment, but he knew it was a very nice feeling. He had been feeling this for quite a while now; since the finals match last week, to be exact.

He has known Iwaizumi since God knows when, but it was only these days that he felt so drawn to him, not that they weren't inseparable before, but Oikawa knew this was something new. Oikawa knew this was something different, and Oikawa knew this was something on a whole new level.

Is he sexually attracted to him? Is he starting to develop feelings of dalliance for him? Oikawa really didn't bother answering those questions. He was just so happy, so happy that there was someone like Iwaizumi Hajime in his life.

Oikawa came back to his senses when Iwaizumi moved a bit. He was still squinting his eyes, adjusting to the light that streamed into the room. "Good morning." He flashed a sweet and genuine smile at Oikawa who seemed to be really happy because of it.

"Good morning, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa squealed, but his giddiness was cut short when his head throbbed again. His face grimaced and Iwaizumi scooted closer to him, they were already sharing the bed this time.

"Are you okay, Oi?" Iwaizumi asked, a hint of concern in his voice. He draped his arm around Oikawa's shoulder as he held his chin with his other hand. "Sorry, Oi," tears threatened Iwaizumi's eyes as he looked at Oikawa with a soft expression on his face.

"F-For what, I-Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa asked, clueless of what Iwaizumi was saying.

"I should've come with you. You wouldn't be in this situation right now if it wasn't for me." Iwaizumi sniffed, as he gently caressed Oikawa's cheeks. His weird and unusual actions made Oikawa flush bright red.

"I-I thought I was going to lose you!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, as he sealed Oikawa's lips with a kiss. Oikawa wasn't able to react at first, because it all happened so fast, so suddenly. Oikawa didn't know the base of Iwaizumi's actions. But nonetheless, he slowly closed his eyes as he relished the feeling their sudden and unexpected kiss evoked.


End file.
